toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Goofy Speedway
Template:NeedSound Goofy Speedway, which is west of Toontown Central, can be accessed from the Toontown Central Playground. It's a place where Toons can race, customize their own karts, raise their Laff Limit, ect. Customizing your Kart Before you can customise your Kart, you need to buy one first! Karts can be purchased from any of the four monkey clerks in Goofy Speedway. The prices of the carts may be different. A basic Kart requires 100 tickets to buy, whereas a Roadster Kart requires 7500 tickets and a Toon Utility Vehicle Kart, 2500 tickets. After purchasing a Kart, Paid Members can customize their Karts. Karts require Tickets to buy accessories for your Kart, not the usual Jellybean currency. Earning Tickets Tickets are required to purchase accessories for your kart and are also required to participate in races (not including practice races, which are free). More tickets can be earned by participating in races or practice races. When racing against another toon, and you finish within the qualifying time, your deposit tickets will be refunded as well as a bonus for finishing. The higher the place, the more tickets you earn. Bonus tickets can be won by beating track records. Racing After you've purchased your first ever kart, you may race on one of six racetracks - Screwball Stadium, Corkscrew Coliseum, Rustic Raceway, Airbourne Acres, City Circuit or Blizzard Boulevard. Only Screwball Stadium and Corkscrew Coliseum are accessable by Non-Members. The arrow keys are used to control your kart. * Up - Accelerate * Left - Turn Left * Right - Turn Right * Down - Brake Practice Races To race in a practice race, a deposit of tickets is not required, and you earn 20 tickets for each race you complete, regardless of time and placing. When you've finally got the hang of the track, it's time for a real race! Battle Races To participate in a battle race, it requires 2 or more toons and a deposit of tickets. In battle races, there are presents on the track which can be picked up. Inside these presents contain items to slow down your opponents. These gift boxes include anvils, banana peels, pies and turbo-boosts. To use one of the presents after picking them up press the CTRL button on your keyboard. There are also turbo-boosts on the tracks (red arrows). *Tip: Drop banana peels in front of turbo-boosts to try and prevent your opponent from hitting that boost. *Tip: Don't drop an anvil if you are in first place, anvils always drop on the Toon in first place who doesn't already have an anvil dropped on them. thumb|left|300px|My race games (Screwball Stadium Reverse, Rustic Raceway Reverse, & Blizzard Boulevard Reverse) - Go in full screen for better viewing Showing off your Kart Show off your stylin' ride on display platforms outside Goofy's Auto Shop for other toons to observe. Just walk up to them and you will be asked if you'd like to park your kart. Leaderboard The daily scores, weekly scores and all-time best scores (quickest time) from each track are displayed on the leaderboard. Be sure to check it out. Maybe your name is up there! Toontown Grand Prix The Grand Prix takes place all day on Monday's. Park your cart on one of the toon battle starting blocks and you will automatically be taken to one of two circuits. Each circuit consists of three consecutive races. *'Circuit 1' City Circuit, Screwball Stadium and Rustic Raceway *'Circuit 2' Blizzard Boulevard, Corkscrew Coliseum and Airborne Acres Winners will be determined by total points. Points are awarded based on final standing at the finish of each race. Points are totaled at the completion of the three races. Category:Neighborhoods Category:Locations Category:Goofy Speedway Category:Racing Category:Shticker Book